


Last Kiss

by cumaliciouslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closure, F/M, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumaliciouslarry/pseuds/cumaliciouslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is getting married to the love of his life, but the love of his life shows up at the wedding uninvited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

"You may now kiss the bride."

Louis and Eleanor looked at each other and smiled. Closing the gap between them, they pecked each other softly, while close family members and friends cheered. Louis was teary eyed, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was married to the beautiful woman standing in front of him. This was the safest decision he knew. Better than the poisonous relationship he previously had. He hadn't seen the boy he was doomed to love forever for 4 years anyhow. Four years ago he was left out in the gloomy rain on his front porch. Feeling torn apart, screaming, cursing, the sky above. Yes, this was better than the agonizing heartbreak that came with loving Harry Styles.

But as it is, four years later, he is as happy as he allows himself to be. He shakes his head, taking the hand of his beloved wife, and walked back down the aisle.

* * * *

At the reception, the party was in full swing. Only an hour in and Louis was laughing with friends, enjoying everyone's company. He spotted his mother and politely excused himself.

"Ma! Hello." He screeched in her ear, causing her to swat at his arm. He laughed, continuing his greeting, "How come I'm barely seeing you? You and the girls are suppose to be sitting in Eleanor and I's table. You're special and all."

She glanced behind her, "Right. Sorry love, the girls and I are sitting with Anne and her daughter, Gemma." She said this quietly though, knowing this would be a surprise to Louis, and not a pleasant one. She was correct of course, as soon as the words slipped past her mouth, he immediately stiffened. 

"I'm sorry what? Is he here? Mom, what are they even doing here at _my wedding?_ I haven't spoken to them in four years. Mom, is he? Is _he_ here?" He rushed quickly getting an anxious feeling at the pit of his stomach. He felt like he would throw up the food he had just inhaled from the buffet. Jay quickly soothed him however, grabbing onto his arm and rubbing soothingly. 

"No, Louis. You are fine. It's fine. He is not here, you should know that. Remember not even Anne and Gemma have seen him for four years. I highly doubt he will show up to your wedding, I doubt he has any idea that it's happening." She stated, he immediately relaxed. She was right, of course. After their painful end, Harry had gone missing. Both Anne and Gemma had no idea where the lad went, they had no clue what had happened that December night. Louis kept it like that, never answering their calls or questions. Louis did think though, that after four years, they would have gotten at least _one_ phone call from Harry.

"That doesn't explain why they're here. And seriously, they still haven't heard anything from him?" Louis crossed his arms, eyebrows quirked.

Jay sighed, "They are here because I invited them, Lou. Anne and I are still very close friends. And believe it or not, they still care a lot about you. So I'd really appreciate it if you could go and greet them." She gave him a look, pretty much saying he had no choice. He scoffed and gave a slight nod before walking back to their table.

When they walked up to the table Anne immediately looked up, a wide smile spreading her familiar face. Louis felt his insides twist, remembering how horrible he was to her after everything. It must have been hard to lose your only son, having no idea where he could have gone. He pushed the guilt away for now and put on the best smile he could. He looked over to find Gemma and Robin missing.

"Anne! How lovely it is to see you after so long." Louis put on a cheery tone, while pulling her into a quick hug. Before he could pull away, however, she gave him a long squeeze.

"Louis! Oh my, congratulations! You and the bride look so beautiful. I am so happy for the both of you. Also, Robin sends his congratulations! He is very sorry he wasn't able to attend. Work and all." She waved her hand, a proud look set on her face. "Gemma also went for another round at the buffet. She might just finish everything herself." she laughed. 

Louis chuckled, "We made sure there was more than enough. I'm happy our food choices were enough for more than one plate." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he heard a " _Fuck yeah_." And turned to find Gemma standing behind him with a plate of, what looked like, the entire buffet. 

After setting her plate down, she turned and pulled Louis into an abrupt hug. "Congrats, Lou! I wish you and Eleanor all the best. Remember I call godmother on your first born." She rushed, before taking a seat and digging into her food. Louis felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. Glancing at his mom, who looked back at him sternly. He coughed out an, "Of course." Before making a sign to the table at the front of the room. "Enjoy tonight girls, I'm going to head back to El." 

When he turned, he felt a hand on his elbows. He looked to find the bright eyes of Anne. She studied him for a moment before saying quietly and timidly, "I'm glad you were able to find someone you felt you could share the rest of your life with. I still don't know what happened between you and Harry, neither do I know if he's even _alive_ right now." she stopped, choked, continued teary eyed, "But I know that I am so proud of you for not letting this drag you down. When we say we wish you all the best, we mean it. So sincerely. She's beautiful, Louis. You deserve happiness." Louis looked down, tears gathering in his eyes. He nodded whispering out a broken, "Thank you." Before rushing to the restrooms.

He stepped into the restroom and let the guilt take over his body. Anne was so kind to him, so oblivious to the fact that the reason she hadn't seen her son for 4 years had been _his_ fault. It was always his fault. He was always the one fucking up. When he was too _high_ , cursing Harry out for being too affectionate. When he was too _drunk_ , sleeping with girls, breaking Harry's heart multiple times. When he was just too _scared_ , denying the love he felt for Harry, another boy. He broke Harry too many times. Too many times was Louis given a chance. Harry was always so understanding and willing to forgive. So full of love. The last time Louis was just too much, he was too cruel. Resulting in a sobbing broken Harry getting into his car and driving away. Never to be seen afterwards. And all Louis' fault.

Louis allowed himself to cry before wiping his eyes and stepping out, forcing a bright smile, walking over to greet more guests.

* * * *

An hour later, the musicians Eleanor hired were beginning to get ready for their live performance. Louis sipped his drink while eyeing the group. It consisted of four boys. One with obviously dyed blonde hair, another more muscular with short brown hair, the third was undeniably handsome, with cheekbones that could kill and a shaved blonde head. The last one had long curly hair, he obviously needed a haircut, Louis thought. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest. Louis was intrigued with the tattoos he saw. He traced them with his eyes, before looking up at his face. He scoffed when he saw he was wearing huge sunglasses, which was ridiculous considering they were indoors, but each to their own. There was something oddly familiar about him, but Louis merely shrugged it off. 

The one with the short brown hair introduced himself as Liam Payne, lead singer. Then Niall Horan. Zayn Malik. And when the spotlight hit the fourth member, he gave a simple quiet Harry. This caused Louis to perk his head up. Of course, God would curse him this way. He eyed him again, but saw no resemblance to the 17 year old he once was in love with. So he simply turned his head to Eleanor and asked, "Are you sure they're good?" She nodded, "Yeah, they played at one of my friend's wedding."

He shrugged, turning his head and watching them begin their performance. Starting with their first song, an original, called _Irresistible._

They continued on, singing their own love songs as well as songs by other artists. They were really good in Louis' opinion. They all had their own unique style, which together sounded amazing. They took a break and Louis took that time to introduce himself, walking around to the back of the stage where they were. He walked over to the group who were chatting among themselves. He cleared his throat to catch their attention, they all looked over, Louis gave a small smile. "Ello. I'm the groom if you lads didn't know." He gave a slight wave. They all greeted him. First Niall giving him a, "Oi mate! Congratulations!" Then Zayn, shaking his hand with a small smile and a "Congrats." Liam pulling him into a quick hug, same congrats. Lastly, Harry who hesitantly took his hand, "Uh yeah. Congrats. Hope you two the best." He spoke slowly with a surprisingly familiar deep voice that made Louis freeze. He quickly looked up, but found he was still wearing the stupid sunglasses.

He shook his head before saying, "I'm Louis. You guys were amazing. Please help yourself with food from the buffet and any drinks." They gave a thanks before three bodies were rushing to the food. He heard a chuckle which caused him to look up. He watched Harry closely as the lad just shuffled uncomfortably. He sighed before asking, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Harry gave a little shake of his head, "I'm not feeling very hungry." Louis gave a little nod before turning around to head back to his table. 

"Lou." He froze in his place when he heard Harry's soft voice call him back. He turned, raising an eyebrow as Harry played with his hands. He gasped when Harry took off his sunglasses, _beautiful_ bright green eyes stared at him. Beautiful green eyes that he once loved so much. Harry shuffled on his feet, smiling softly, a deep dimple showing on his right cheek. "You're more beautiful than I remember."

Louis choked, eyes frantically raking over Harry. From his long long hair, to his long long legs. To his beautiful tattooed chest and arms. To the slight stubble on his chin. Harry grew up so much, he was so different from the Harry he remembers. "Harry. Harry Styles. Harry." Louis repeated his name, completely stunned. "Yeah. Me." Harry chuckled.

Louis threw himself into Harry's arms. Hugging him tightly, letting a river of tears flow down his face. He sobbed into Harry's neck, clawing at his back as the pain in his chest became unbearable. Harry rubbed his back, he too, crying. They held each other for a few minutes before Louis, shaking, pulled back, "Why? Where? How? Harry." Louis gushed shakily, so confused he didn't know what was happening. Harry wiped Louis' tears with his thumbs, kissing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I had to leave. I just had to. You hurt me, Louis. Really bad. You slept with someone else for the _fourth_ time. To top that off, you told me you didn't love me. That I was just an _experiment_ to you. Do you know how much that hurt me? I was dying inside. I couldn't stay there because I knew I would crawl back to you the next day. Our relationship was not healthy. I was so depressed. I- I had no choice." He pulled away from Louis, but Louis only pulled him back in. Sobbing harder than before, "You have no idea how immensely sorry I am. I was so horrible to you. I was scared and I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. For four years, I hated myself so much. I still do. You deserved so much better than what I gave you. It's my fault you haven't even seen your _family_ , Haz." 

Harry sobbed at the mention of his family, "You see! I'm a horrible person. Just- I loved you Harry. I really really did. I still do. I love you so much. The love that I have for you could never compare to anything else. I am so sorry that things had to end up this way." They looked at each other, teary green eyes met teary blue eyes. Louis whispered out, "You're so beautiful." Harry smiled softly. Louis leaned in, brushing his mouth against Harry's.

Harry sucked in a breath before pulling away. He smiled softly, "You're married Lou." All at once, reality seemed to crash onto Louis. He gasped while taking a step back. The consequences of his actions four years ago now settling in, he collapsed on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. "No. No. No." he repeated over and over. Harry isn't his. Will never be his. Louis let him go a _long_ time ago and now he's married to a girl he doesn't truly love. He's going to spend the rest of his life with the wrong person.

Louis sobbed, rocking himself back and forth. Harry, stunned, quickly sat himself down and pulled Louis into his chest. "Calm down Louis. Calm down." Harry soothed, his heart aching for his ex lover. Louis clutched onto the front of his shirt, "I fucked up. I- I- I don't even love her, Harry. I don't. She's like a close friend. God, why? I love you!" He continued to cry into Harry's neck, while Harry quietly whispered reassurances in his ear. 

After some time, Harry lifted his chin, forcing Louis' tearful eyes to stare back at his own. "You are going to stop crying. Right now. You are going to wipe those tears, put a smile on your face, and live a happy life with your beautiful wife." Louis snorted, "I'm serious, Lou. You are going to live with the choices you made. She loves you, and you had to love her at least a bit to propose. An-" Louis interrupted Harry with a small, " _She_ proposed actually."

Harry looked shocked before continuing, "Well you said yes. Don't cry over me. We need to be happy. This was closure, okay? We can move on with our lives from here on out without any guilt holding us down. I love you and I don't blame you for anything." Louis stayed quiet, seemingly thinking intently, abruptly sitting up and taking Harry's hands in his.

"Don't leave me." Harry looked at him questioningly. Louis continued, squeezing Harry's hands, "Don't leave me ever again. We can... we can remain friends. I can't be without you for another four years. Or at all. I can't. Remember, you were my best friend before anything else." Harry seemed to consider this before giving a hesitant nod. "Okay." he whispered. Louis gave a little cheer, throwing himself on Harry and pecking him on the cheek. 

"Now my my my, have you considered a haircut?"

* * * *

Watching Harry meet his mom and sister for the first time in four years was a moment Louis will be forever grateful he was there to witness. Anne shrieked, which caused the other guests to look over questioningly at the reunion. Gemma embraced him with teary eyes and a "I'm going to fucking kill you, bro." Harry had tears rushing down his race as he hugged his mom for 5 minutes straight, reluctant to let go. They spoke of where he went, but never the reason why, which both boys were grateful for. Harry speaking quickly of his struggle in LA. To him meeting Zayn. To him forming the band with the other boys. To them all staying in London and Harry attending Uni. Louis was amazed at how he was able to take care of himself at the age of 17 and grow into the man he is today. Louis let them converse more as he went to sit by his mother who was sitting with the other girls. Lottie quirked an eyebrow before asking, "Is that who I think it is?" Louis nodded, which caused all the girls to shriek and run over to him.

He watched fondly as Harry swooped down to hug all of his sisters. They all missed him more than they let on. Jay looked at him quietly before asking, "You boys okay then?" Louis nodded, still watching, a small smile on his lips, "Yeah." She hummed as Harry introduced his family to the rest of the boys. He could see Lottie staring down Niall and he laughed to himself.

What a wedding.

* * * *

The boys took stage later on, apologizing for- the longer than expected break. Harry looked more relaxed than he did earlier. Louis sighed as he looked over Harry. He was so attractive that it hurt. It took everything in him to not get a very obvious boner in front of everyone. He was sure his wife wouldn't appreciate that. 

The boys sang some more love songs before Harry took the mic. "This is a song I wrote about a year or so ago. It means a lot to me. It's a slow one, so feel free to dance along. This is called _Last Kiss_." Eleanor tugged Louis up, but he shrugged her off, giving a lame excuse about not feeling well. He felt bad for lying, but he wanted to watch Harry sing. Eleanor simply shrugged and forced one of her friends to dance with her. Louis gave his full attention to Harry who began singing.

_I still remember the look on your face_  
_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_  
_The words that you whispered_  
_For just us to know_  
_You told me you loved me_  
_So why did you go away?_  
_Away_

Louis swallowed, eyes locking with Harry. 

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
_Fresh on the pavement_  
_I ran off the plane_  
_That July 9th_  
_The beat of your heart_  
_It jumps through your shirt_  
_I can still feel your arms_

Now Harry was directly singing to Louis. Louis shifted in his seat, not daring to look away.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
_The life of the party, you're showing off again_  
_And I roll my eyes and then_  
_You pull me in_  
_I'm not much for dancing_  
_But for you I did_

Harry closed his eyes and let all his emotions show while he continued, 

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Louis watched as Harry sang, completely entranced with the words that left his mouth. Their relationship in such a beautiful song. 

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_  
_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_  
_Hope it's nice where you are_

Louis watched the tears that fell down Harry's closed eyes as he sang.

_And I hope the sun shines_  
_And it's a beautiful day_  
_And something reminds you_  
_You wish you had stayed_  
_You can plan for a change in weather and time_  
_But I never planned on you changing your mind_  
  
_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_  
_Forever the name on my lips_  
_Forever the name on my lips_  
  
_Just like our last.._.

Harry smiled at the ground as everyone clapped. Wiping the tears from his face. He raised his head and locked eyes with Louis. They both smiled.

_No, there was nothing better than the agonizing heartbreak that came with loving Harry Styles._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed story therefore, does not have a planned sequel. However, if popular demand for a sequel arises, then I will be more than thrilled to continue this on. Please feel free to leave any and all comments you have. Thank you for reading! x
> 
> Tumblr: @Takeherheartaway  
> Twitter: @Sweetenedlarryy


End file.
